


Orange Coloured Sky

by n0un



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Guns, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I just really like Minx, M/M, Minx is Tubbos guardian okay?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Denial, Survival, Tags May Change, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weapons, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), author abuses hurt/comfort tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0un/pseuds/n0un
Summary: The world fell apart at 6:15 am on a Sunday. Tommy barely remembers the night him and his family drove through the rain while people were ripped apart outside of their car. Tommy barely remembers why he and so many others and kept within walls with no knowledge of the outside. Tommy believes after 5 years he should be allowed out to see the world for itself. after all, he isn't a little kid anymore.or; Tommy is 16 and has never killed the dead that walk even after 5 years of being trained how to within the walls of the safe haven. Tommy will risk everything to finally be let out into the real world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 141





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> beginning is set in 2015, then jumps five years.

Chapter 1 – blue moon, saw me standing alone. 

<>Tommy<>

Sunday – 8th February 2015 

At 7:23 am Tommy was forced out of bed, his brothers frantically trying to pack up his bags and dress him though he was perfectly capable of dressing himself at 11 years old. Terrible confusion filled his sleep riddled system, desperately trying to figure out what was happening to him, the bleak sky was grey with the only just rising sun. 

“-ommy, Tommy!” Wilbur stood in front of him. One large hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face, “wake up, come on we need to get going.”   
Tommy had never heard Wilbur's agitated voice be so frantic before. Techno was stood awkwardly in the hallway, oversized bags on his shoulders and growing hair tied back into a low bun on the back of his head. The young blond-haired boy was still confused, whining, and lifting his arms. Wilbur did not hesitate in picking up his little brother, not tormenting him like he would typically do. 

Phil, his father, stood downstairs by the front door. Ushering the boys through and towards the battered car. Tommy was still so confused, barely woken up until the icy blast of the chill February mornings crawled under his oversized shirt and caused goosebumps to prick at his sensitive skin. He shivered involuntarily and pressed himself against Wilbur more, not even blinking at the fact Wilbur sat down in the car still holding onto him. 

Tommy looked towards the window, blinking owlishly as the car pulled off from the drive and down the road with a limited amount of care. Phil never drives like this, at least not when he had kids in the shabby car. Then he saw it. 

A bloodied corpse threw itself against the car window, nails digging into the side of the car and leaving bloody prints against the glass. Tommy screamed on instinct, Wilbur jumping away from the window with a similar shout and forcibly pulling his little brother closer to his chest than needed. Phil sped up, the surrounding area turning into familiar blurs. This was some horrible dream. Tommy tried to rationalize, he would wake up and spend his Sunday in the garden wrestling with Techno while Phil and Wilbur prepared dinner. 

“Wilby?” Tommy looked up with glossy eyes, even more confused than before. 

“it's alright Toms, it's okay, we’re going somewhere safe.” Wilbur threaded a hand through his sun-bleached hair, holding him tighter like a safety blanket. “nothing's gonna hurt you.” 

<> FIVE YEARS LATER <>

Saturday - August 7th 2021 

The cruel grip Wilbur had on Tommy's oversized jacket was arrogant, his older brother towering above him with frustration and anger clear on his miserable face. He looked too aged for only being 24. Wilbur went to speak but cut himself off with an exasperated sigh. “go, now.” 

Tommy pulled himself away harshly, storming down the desolate road. He began thinking back to the beginning for a moment, the sky cloudy and dark. It would rain soon. He could not understand why he was not allowed out from the poorly built walls. Techno and Wilbur went beyond the walls constantly, coming back with blood covered hands and maybe a packet of hard sweets as a gift for him. It was patronising, knowing his brothers were risking their lives while he was shoved into a classroom or training field and expected to behave. 

At 16 years old Tommy was said to be top of his class, alongside his dear friend Tubbo. So why was he not allowed to go beyond the battered walls and end those things that had ruined his life, ruined his plans of growing up normal with nothing to fear beside if he got a passing mark on his latest test or if the girl, he had a crush on liked him back. Not that he would ever know. She was most likely a corpse now. 

Phil stood in the doorway of the tall apartment complex that was used for housing within the struggling community. Arms crossed and a look of petty annoyance on his haggard face, the look did not bother him as much as it did when Wilbur looked at him like that. “come on mate, you missed dinner.” 

Tommy shrugged, ducking past Phil, before up the dingy stairs, skipping one with each step he took. By the time he got to the 5th floor and outside the flat he was winded, lungs rattling against his ribs, maybe the exhaustion would encourage him to fall asleep tonight. He didn’t want to crawl into Wilbur's bed again. He was 16 not a toddler. 

A record player sat playing on the counter of the kitchen, the song playing sounding older than it most likely was. Techno was sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, a machete in front of him and a used oil covered rag beside it. Phil came in after, closing and securing the door partially, knowing Wilbur would be coming home later that night after his overnight shift on the bleak walls. 

“your plates in the oven.” Techno said gently without looking up, returning to what he was doing with the fearsome weapon and filthy rag. Tommy could care less as he walked past and down the hall to his cramped room. The apartment had three bedrooms; Phil had the biggest, Tommy had the smallest while Wilbur and techno shared the middle one. They had always shared a room, being closer to each other in age than they were with Tommy. Said careless boy, flopped forward onto his disordered bed, staring at his plastered wall with a weary expression on his miserable face. Tommy barely remembered when he fell asleep, still with his shoes and frayed jeans on, jacket rising and exposing his red and white hoodie. 

A gentle knock on his battered door roused him up from his sleep, blinking deliriously for a few seconds as he tried to push himself from out of his suddenly comforting and warm bed. “screw off,” Tommy managed to mumble out, rolling over to try and fall back asleep. His fuzzy eyes snapped open when the door was carefully pushed open anyway. Wilbur stood respectfully in the doorway; arms crossed as he leaned comfortably against the door frame. 

“you didn’t eat today, come on.” Wilbur said in that soft and caring voice that angered Tommy more than he would care to admit. 

“stop talking to me like I'm a kid.” 

Tommy stood up anyways, following Wilbur down the hallway and into the kitchen, the disorderly house was quiet. Uncomfortably silent just like everything else in the entire world. Tommy pushed himself up and sat precariously on the counter, surveying Wilbur with a sour expression as he pulled out a pan from one of the cupboards. 

“mac and cheese sound okay?” Tommy wrinkled his nose in distaste; he never liked mac and cheese, but he wasn’t allowed to be fussy with his food anymore, it was ungrateful and wrong when people outside the walls were dropping dead because of hunger. He'd seen the emaciated bodies being brought in on hijacked trucks for disposal. All corpses were burned at the most isolated corner of the settlement unless they were family. 

Wilbur began making the god awful food, completely aware of the face that Tommy didn’t enjoy eating but was what he deserved for trying to sneak past the walls again, Wilbur had caught him more than once, the same going for Technoblade but neither of them said anything beside to each other. Understanding the trouble Tommy would possibly get into. 

“why do you want to go out there Tommy?” Wilbur asked carefully, looking firmly at the teenager from the corner of his eye while letting the pasta boil. The haven kept an efficient farming system, being able to have a lot of fresh food was a luxury few could afford. Even if the crops could be fussy about growing seasons. Tommy merely shrugged, looking down at the soft laminate flooring. 

“Toms answer the question.” he said firmly, turning around to look at him. Wilbur's hair was tangled, windswept from the shift he had on the walls. He still had his clunky boots and coat on, the long leather trench coat making him seem more like a dystopian character from a book he heard Tubbo talking about, he wasn’t really listening to be honest. 

“I'm not a kid anymore Wilbur.” Tommy said far too quietly than he would have liked, regretting how he sounded so small when he wasn’t. He could take out those monsters, and he could scavenge for supplies with the volunteer groups so wasn’t he allowed? It was frustrating, and it was beginning to get tired of hearing the same things being lectured at him. 

“just cus you're a teenager now doesn’t mean you're invincible now, Tommy.” Wilbur went back to stirring the pasta, the unique sound of boiling water filling up the tense silence. Tommy wanted to scream, wanted to hit his brother and tell him he was wrong, that he was able to handle himself, but he didn’t. Instead, he slipped off the counter and walked around to sit on one of the stools, yawning tiredly. 

Wilbur strained the pasta, moving over to start making the rest of the terrible food. A methodical and repetitive motion that was far more comforting to Tommy than it should've been. 

“take off your coat and shoes.” Tommy didn’t reply, shrugging off the puffy jacket and kicking his shoes off under the table. Phil would probably tell him off for it, but he didn’t really care, he was told off for a lot of useless things. 

The bowl of mac and cheese was placed down in front of him, another being opposite from him as Wilbur sat down, his own coat shrugged off and showing off the mustard yellow sweater he habitually wore underneath. The peculiar colour had faded a lot since he was 19. Tommy sighed and began eating, Wilbur didn't bother to continue the one sided conversation.


	2. when the darkness comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up and decided to talk to Tubbo about something he's been thinking about for far longer than he'd like to admit.
> 
> \-------
> 
> a lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter but it was getting too long so i decided to split it up more, more chapters should be coming soon!

Tommy woke up again the next morning with his day clothes off, folded neatly on the battered chair that sat in the corner of his room. Coat on a hanger and being hung over the edge of the wardrobe door. Tommy rolled over in disordered bed, the bed frame squeaking as he did so. An untouched glass of water sat on his bedside table, the condensation gone and now just a puddle on the wooden surface. Wilbur knew Tommy preferred cold water. The blond-haired boy rolled his eyes and sat up, dishevelled hair sticking up on one side of his head while the other laid flat from where he was sleeping against his pillow. 

Quiet chatter could be heard through the thin walls, Phil and Technoblade always woke up early, that was if either of them even slept. Wilbur would still be sleeping or at least laid in bed under his blanket trying to block out the world. He this because when Tommy would slip into his bed on the frigid nights where sleep seemed impossible, Wilbur would always have pinched look on his face, like when the sun comes through closed eyes. 

An unconscious sigh leaves the teenager as he gets up from the safe cocoon of his bed, he liked to pile up his blankets. It helped keep him warm during the winters, especially when fuel was scarce in camp and the heating systems weren't allowed to be used because it would mean the electricity generators would probably crash. The last time that had happened people in the haven had rioted and some even got hurt in the panic. It wasn’t a fun few days for anybody. 

Tommy got changed easily, carefully slipping on a dark t-shirt and zip-up jacket as well as grabbing his coat, his jeans were frayed and didn’t fit him properly, but they were good enough, a remarkable find if he was honest with himself. He was ecstatic when Wilbur had come home with them after they had gone down to the trading market. The trading market wasn’t put on often but when it was familiar people always seemed to leave satisfied, people trade things from clothes and shoes all the way to bottles of aged whiskey and wine, he’d never forgotten the way Wilbur had eyed a clear bottle of vodka. 

He wandered out of his dull room, leaving his bed messy and the glass of water to become tepid in the flat, at night time it was icy cold but during the day the sun would come through the windows and make it warm up. It wasn’t fun in the summers but luckily fall was arriving rapidly as the winds picked up and the temperatures dropped. Technoblade was tying up his heavy boots, the heavy leather still blood-stained from the earlier outing he had gone on with the scavenging groups. He had tried getting rid of the stains, but it was impossible apparently. Phil didn’t care as long as he didn’t stain the floor or carpets. 

“Tommy get some breakfast, and stop getting food at midnight, I made dinner, but you didn’t eat it.” Phil began his scolding the moment Tommy came into view, he resisted the urge to roll his shallow eyes knowing it just bothered his father more than necessary, something about respecting adults? “-and mate, stop leaving your shoes under the chairs.” 

“Sorry...” Tommy said quietly, crouching down to pull said shoes out from where he had abandoned them that frustrating night, he cringed as his sore knees cracked when he stood back up. “I'm gonna go see Tubbo...” 

Tommy snatched a piece of toast off the plate Phil had made before walking out the door before anyone could stop him. He felt bad for not saying anything to Wilbur about him leaving. The eldest always seemed to stress the most when Tommy disappeared for hours at a time. The blond-haired boy ate his toast quickly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He hadn't even bothered with brushing his teeth. God, he felt gross that morning. 

His calloused hands were shoved into his pockets easily, the familiar weight of his pocket knife being comforting for the tall teenager. It was essential for everyone to carry one weapon on them at all time. Whether it be a personal firearm, bat or small knife. Tommy would prefer a handgun, but Phil had taken it off him without Wilbur and Technoblade knowing. Something about how a kid shouldn’t own a firearm. 

The paved street was completely clear of cars. Only a few guards who were armed to the teeth and even some kids playing in the grassy middle area of the roads under the shade of large oak trees. Tommy paid no mind to them as he continued his walk up the hill towards a park area. The park had been exposed during the first few years. This had been before the fences were extended and put up properly, now it sat nearly in the middle of the entire haven. An ideal place for families or saying goodbye to loved ones before they were driven out to the cemetery which was an area fenced off outside the actual haven. 

The bench came into view, shabby and messily painted with Tommy and Tubbo carved into the back. It was hidden away upon the steepest hill in the park, tucked neatly underneath a still young tree and overlooking the city skyline a few miles away. The city was desolate besides the dead's. Sometimes a few survivors would come through, but it was never the main attraction for people. Even the scavenging groups avoided the concrete jungle. It was an unwritten rule really. 

Tommy sat down on the bench, pulling out his pocket knife to fiddle with the handle, thumb running along the grip and trigger that made the actual blade flip out. He remembers using it for the first time when he was 12, he sliced his thumb and got a scolding from Phil while Technoblade cleaned up the minor wound. It left a small scar on the pad of this thumb. So small it was barely noticeable unless people paid close attention to it. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo’s familiar voice rang out from behind him as he ran up the rest of the hill, brown hair windswept but definitely in better condition than Tommy's hair was. 

“Hey, Tubbo...” Tommy said quietly, turning back around to look at the forgotten city in the distance. The tall buildings seeming to glow as the sun bounced off the glass. so noticeable even from the distance they were sat at. 

“what's wrong?” Tubbos voice was laced with concern that made Tommy want to cringe. 

“Nothing, just-,” he sighed wearily. "I didn't get much sleep last night.” 

Tubbo merely nodded his head and settled himself onto the bench more comfortably. This became a habit for them, being able to sit with each other in friendly silence and yet still have an entire conversation even in said silence. Tubbo leaned his head onto Tommy's brawny shoulder looking out across the trees and horizon. 

“have you- no wait, never mind it's dumb.” Tommy quickly backtracked on his words. 

“no! Tell me, Tommy, you know you can tell me anything!” Tubbo said far too happily. 

That was the thing about Tubbo; he was always so happy even if he knew what was happening beyond those walls, even if he had seen people get torn apart at the tender age of 12. He hadn't gotten to the haven until nearly three cruel months after the first outbreak. It was a traumatising time that he had repressed so far that he got a headache if he tried remembering the little details. 

“Have you ever thought of running away?” Tommy asked. Looking at Tubbo from the corner of his anxious eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitch! https://www.twitch.tv/queennoun  
> follow my Instagram for official art of this story! @salted_strawberry


	3. bite the bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up knowing he'll need to have a conversation with techno, bites the bullet and does so. even if its awkward.
> 
> \----
> 
> a much needed techno and Wilbur perspective.

Wilbur didn’t sleep until he knew Tommy was asleep. Their late-night meal unlocking many things he didn’t know how to handle. It would be best if Phil handled whatever the teenager was going through, but every conversation Wilbur has ever seen Phil have with Tommy consisted of a said teenager getting told off or lectured. Much like when he was Tommy's age, except it seemed that everything Tommy did left him in the bad books with Phil. It was beginning to bother the tall man. 

Kicking off his used boots, Wilbur fell forward onto his bed. Cringing when he realised Technoblade was just asleep on the other side of the miserable room. It didn’t matter, the pink-haired brute hardly slept but when he did it would take the world ending to wake him. It was ironic considering the world had already ended. Wilbur sighed deeply and closed his eyes, not even bothering to pull the blanket over himself. 

The brunet woke up the next day, around 1 pm, at least that’s what the clock on the wall read. His old and thick blanket was now covering him up to his chin and was tucked in on one side. Phil's doing, Wilbur cringed slightly at how his father still tried to tuck him in when he went to sleep without a blanket. It felt silly to be bothered by that considering he had started doing the same thing to Tommy if he got in late and the rowdy teenager was still asleep. 

Dragging himself out of bed was much harder than he would like to admit, tiredness clinging grimly to his aching body as he sat on, feet on the floor and elbows resting on his knees. A yawn broke the silence of his room as he pushed himself up and walked down the hallway towards their shared bathroom. He didn’t spend long brushing his teeth or fixing the nest on his head he called hair. He needed to cut it again; he’d get Techno to help him with that. 

Walking into the kitchen he found the house empty of his father, Techno was sat on the sofa with a book in hand, not even turning his head to acknowledge the other. Wilbur was used to closed-off behaviour. It was his little brother if anyone knew him it was Wilbur. All signs of Phil were gone, the man off to do his work in the havens centre and leaving Wilbur to cook dinner for everyone again. Not that he minded, he was used to it, especially on what was meant to be his day off. 

“where's Tommy?” Wilbur broke the silence first, grabbing a cracked glass and filling it with water from the tap, turning to look at techno from over the kitchen table in the middle of the room. 

“Went to see Tubbo, dad was nagging him again,” Techno said in his usual monotone drawl, not even blinking from his battered book as Wilbur hummed in understanding. 

Wilbur hesitated for a moment. Techno wasn’t one to talk about feeling or personal emotions but when it came to their little brother, he must have been able to at least notice the shift in Tommy's mood, the fact the teenager skipped family meals and was hardly ever in the house. Constantly trying to sneak through the bleak walls even more than when was younger, the fact he always complained when Wilbur tried to baby him, even if it was only for a laugh. Tommy never smiled either, it was always a tight-lipped thing that wasn’t even trying to hide being forced. 

“Tech can I ask you something?” he bit the bullet, no going back now. 

Technoblade hummed, closing his book but keep his thumb in-between the pages he was reading. “yeah? What's up?” 

The interaction felt stiff, he could tell in the way Techno's eyes darted around the room as if the shabby furniture would come alive and try to take them both out, not that it would be surprising. If people can rise from the dead, then furniture can gain sentience as well. Wilbur blinked stupidly, his disordered mind going off course. He swung back the rest of the water and put the glass in the sink before moving across the room to sit next to his brother. 

“Have you noticed that’s Tommys been off lately?” 

Techno scoffed, “you mean, have I noticed that dads been nagging at him to the point he doesn’t even want to be in the house?” 

Wilbur looked at him with a shocked expression, not expecting Techno to say something like that. The pink-haired man was observant, he may not be the best when it came to comforting but he was able to acknowledge when someone was down or acting differently. It was easy to pick up on Tommys drastic change in behaviour; the fiery and obnoxious teenager barely even had any raging fire in his eyes. Technoblade did not want to blame it so bluntly on his father but seeing the brutal way Phil talked to him wasn’t nice, Wilbur was a difficult teenager and so was Techno, but the man never spoke to either of them as he does to Tommy over something as small as leaving shoes under the table. 

“do you really think its dad? Maybe somethings happening at school?” Wilbur began to ramble, trying to think of anything else that could possibly cause Tommy's mood, but all of it seemed to round back around to their father. 

“the last time something happened at school Tommy was the one that got told off,” Techno said bluntly. 

“that's only cus you taught Tommy how to punch properly!” 

“I mean-” Techno gave him a look, “Tommy hasn’t gotten bullied since.” 

Wilbur shook his head, a look of amusement clear on his features. Technoblade was right after the stunt Tommy pulled at school when he was 13, he had never come home upset since. Wilbur remembers the look on his face when he was picked up from the small school's office, a bloody tissue held up to his crooked nose and a bruise forming on his cheekbone and jaw; but that grin on his face seemed like he thought it was worth it. 

“Dad needs to talk to Tommy more, and not just to tell him off,” Wilbur said quietly. Bringing his bruised thumb up to bite at the nail, a nervous habit he had had since he was 14. 

Techno grabbed Wilbur's wrist, pulling his sore hand away before he could bite through the skin of his thumb, he already had a bandage around the other from biting at it while pacing the walls. Especially after that one survivor who came out of the woods screaming with dead's on their trail. They had been bitten, executed before they could even get past the first defence of abandoned cars. It was depressing knowing that it became second nature to execute the bitten or dying. The fact gunfire was a normal sound that not even the young children flinched at the sound. 

“just cus I'm the favourite, don’t mean he’ll listen to me Wil,” the problem was it was true. Techno was the favourite, strong, independent and a carbon copy of when Phil was younger even before the apocalypse. Techno got everything he wanted even if he didn’t want it altogether, he never liked being the favourite always getting things only to give them away to Wilbur or Tommy. An example being the pocket knife that never left Tommys person. 

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry. Go back to your book.” Wilbur stood up, giving Techno's shoulder a firm squeeze. All he could do was hope that Tommy would come back at a reasonable time and that they could all sit and have a conversation without too much worry or conflict. 

“I’ll start dinner when Tommy gets home.” Techno hummed, nodding his head before settling back into the overstuffed sofa with his book in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters may not be daily, I'm writing as much as I can but I don't want to get burnt out! don't worry, it will still be getting updated.


	4. flight risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks to Tubbo and leaves him with a difficult decision, while Tommy's mind and plan is already set into motion.

The wind began to pick up as Tommy waited for Tubbo's reply, said boy being confused and shocked. Brows furrowed with that familiar line that appeared when he was thinking. Tommy wished he had kept his mouth shut now. Looking away in shame at the fact he so badly wanted Tubbo to agree with him.   
“I mean, I've thought about what could be outside the walls but never-” Tubbo hesitated for a second. “never, like, actually running away.” 

“no, it's fine, don’t... don’t stress bout its big law!” Tommy said quickly, covering up his disappointment with that familiar laugh and bounce in his voice. 

“Tommy do you want to run away?” 

The blond snapped his mouth shut, looking away once again, the tree beside the bench suddenly being a lot more interesting than his brown-haired best friend. He felt Tubbo’s hand rest on top of his, squeezing in comfort as Tommy tried not to let his temper explode, tried not to break down into tears at the fact he so desperately wanted to leave this haven. He wanted to leave security and, well, he wanted to leave his home. 

“is it a crime if I do?” 

It was Tubbos turn to hesitate now, sucking his bottom lip nervously to try and gauge what he should say. What do you say to your best friend, your brother, who is a basic flight risk? He hadn't even realised Tommy had felt this way, he was aware things at home were tense, but he didn’t realise it was bad enough that Tommy wanted to leave altogether. 

“Well, if you want to leave then I'll happily go with you!” Tubbo wasn’t even sure what he was saying, words leaving his mouth with little to no thought at all. 

“Really?” Tommy said, eyes wide and the beginnings of a smile on his face as he faced Tubbo fully. 

“we’d have to plan; we can’t exactly leave through the front doors and we’d have to tell your brothers-” 

Tubbo was quickly cut off by Tommy's voice, “I’m not telling them anything.” 

The wind picked up on the hill, the hood of Tommy's puffy coat lifting from the strong gale but still, no one reacted. Tubbo looked even more concerned than before and that bothered Tommy. He didn’t want sympathy or concern, if he did, he would be spilling his guts to Wilbur right now. Not like he’d have much care for that, he would tell him off just like Phil did. At least that’s what Tommy thought he would do. 

“if you really want to come with me, meet me here at 1am, on the dot.” Tommy stood up, stretching his arms about his head with a grunt. “and be prepared.” He didn’t give Tubbo time to reply, not wanting to continue the conversation. Instead, he walked back down into the main park. Smiling warmly at Niki who passed by him. She was one of Wilbur's friends, and always the one to make him his birthday cake without a fault every year. 

Tubbo still sat up at the bench, trying to understand what had just happened. Tommy was really planning to run tonight? Winter was approaching soon, and he knows Tommy didn’t even have his gun anymore. Tubbo couldn’t just let him disappear so unprepared but if he said anything to any adult then Tommy would get into even more trouble than he usually does. 

He sighed; guess he was going to be going with him then. They would find a place to call home again. After a while of wondering, he could convince Tommy to come back to the haven. Tubbo really, really, did not like this plan. 

The next few hours consisted of Tommy packing, Wilbur had gone down to fetch something for dinner and Techno had gone with him, he knew Phil wouldn’t be back until later and even then, he would eat then go straight to bed leaving Tommy a chance to slip out of the house. Hopefully, avoid any patrols and make it to the bench before sneaking out. The walls were secure but there were common areas where dead managed to get stuck, only because of their lack of mobility. Someone still alive and in full control of their bodies would be able to squeeze past with minor injuries. 

Tommy shoved another shirt into the bag, keeping in mind that the woods were untamed and muddy from lack of care over the last 5 years. The pavements and roads were already beginning to crack with lack of care and potholes covered even more of the land than before. Maybe if they found a car, they would be good to go but all the cars in the area would be rusted and rotten or have a corpse in them. He would pack food before he left, especially if Wilbur were cooking tonight. He was a lot more observant than people realised, he could always tell if something small was missing or had even been moved. Techno was the worst for it though.   
He checked over what he had packed once again. 

Extra jeans, shirt, jacket, and coat. Two thing blankets and a bag to put them in, a small towel, toothbrush and hairbrush, a summer and winter hat and sunglasses plus gloves. Extra pair of shoes that were tucked neatly into an inside pocket. Torches and multiple lighters, plus matches. A notebook. Spare socks and underwear. The bag was a big duffle back that Wilbur had used to pack things in the first wave. Tommy can only just remember being small enough to fit in it as Wilbur dragged him around the wooden floors of their old family home. He’s pretty sure his mother was still alive then. Tommy shook his head to get rid of the memory, not wanting to think of that. As far as Tommy wanted to think, he never met his mother. Not once. It was a lie that helped take a weight off his shoulders. 

Checking the bag again he realised what he had forgotten, toothpaste and at least one bar of soap. He didn’t like the idea of walking around coated in mud or sweat and he knew Tubbo wouldn’t either, even though Tommy wasn’t even sure that Tubbo was coming or not. A small smile graced Tommy's face remembering one of their training sessions. Sweat was dripping off his nose as Tubbo laid pinned underneath the knee on his chest and foot on his arm. He can still hear the disgusted yell his best friend made, shoving the blond off with a serious of gagging noises. 

He sighed, walking into the bathroom and pulling out two new boxes from under the sink. He paused when he stood again, his reflection in the mirror staring back at him. Tommy knew his plan as he nodded firmly at himself in the mirror even though his eyes were glassy as tears brimmed on his lash line. He rubbed at his face furiously. He wasn’t crying. Not today. Not ever again.   
Step one: Locate his old family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I probably wasn't going to post today but I got typing and just couldn't stop so you're welcome <3


	5. rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is stressed for few hours he has to wait out, Techno thinks about his family and Tommy finally takes his leap of faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very much a filler while also being quite important to the story.

That night was the rare time that everyone was sitting around the dinner table. Eating and chatting idly about what they had done that day. Tommy stayed quiet from where he was sat beside Techno at the six-person table. Tommy was trying to keep his nerves down. The fact his bag was shoved atop his wardrobe ready for him to snatch, stuff with food and then leave. The boy glanced at the clock again, grey eyes reading the time repeatedly. It was only 8:50 pm, over 4 hours still. 

Tommy continued to eat, wolfing his food down like when he was a younger teen with a seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach. He ignores how Wilbur keeps glancing up at him, with a fond look in his eyes. It makes Tommy want to gag seeing his brother be so soft. It was Wilbur for god's sake, mean, sarcastic and cringe Wilbur. The apocalypse made him into some family loving jerk when Tommy knows all his brother wanted to do was leave the moment he could. 

Phil and Techno talk idly about work as Tommy debates whether to lick his plate clean, he decided against and instead waits for the others to finish eating like he was taught when he was little. He could leave the table when everyone was done eating, it was simple manners. “What did you and Tubbo do today Toms?” 

The sudden conversation shift shocks the boy from his unwelcome daydreaming. “heh?” Tommy ignores the way Techno hides his grin, “oh, not much, just talked at the bench ya’ know?” 

Wilbur nodded his head and took another bite of food, going back to listening to what Phil was saying about work, something about another camp. He couldn’t be bothered to listen and instead let himself go back to his daydreams. Walking across free roads with nothing to fear, the taste of freedom and the sound of the woods, or the rumble of a motorbike beneath him as he zipped through rows on rows of abandoned houses taken over by nature. The wind under his jacket and cooling him down. 

A series of clinks drags him from the fantasy, looking at the plates being stacked and taken into the kitchen by Techno. Tommy rubs his face, pushing his hair back with the palm of his hand. He’d need to sleep to pass the time, he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to sleep. Nerves getting the best of him. Wilbur stood up, groaning, and stretching his arms above his head. “god, nine already?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes at the way Wilbur spoke, sounding much older than he really was. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, Wilbur had aged quickly; being forced to grow up faster because of his job choice and the fact he had been looking after Tommy for much longer than Phil had. Tommy can't even remember the last time Phil had done something fatherly too him beside scolding and telling him off for meaningless things. He didn’t like the heavy feeling of guilt on his chest. 

“Toms you got school tomorrow, go to bed,” Techno said, coming out from the kitchen with a plate and towel in his hands. His sleeves rolled up past his elbows showing off burn scars and what looked like a scratch from a nasty cat. Everyone knew what it was really from. 

“shut up pig.” 

Techno rolled his eyes as Tommy stood up from where he was sat at the table, not bothering to tuck his chair back in and instead, choosing to stomp off down the hallway like the wooden floor was burning him through his socks. Wilbur sent the long-haired man a look, being sent a shake of his head. Not tonight. 

Tommy laid on his bed with his eyes half-lidded, his alarm set for 12 for if he did fall asleep. The blonde shoved it under his pillow so that when it went off it wouldn’t echo in his spare bedroom. Not wanting that risk of waking up Phil or his brothers. Tommy got comfortable on his stomach, sighing deeply to try and relax into at least a little bit of sleep. The idea of walking around tired knowing he would be travelling most of the night was not on the top of his list if he was honest. 

Phil didn’t take much notice of Tommy's disappearance, instead, finishing off his tea and walking down the hallway into his own room, leaving Techno and Wilbur to stay in awkward silence while cleaning up the kitchen and table. Wilbur wiping off the table until it was spotless. Techno stayed in the kitchen finishing with cleaning the dishes with a long and painful yawn. “what time is yer' shift?” 

If techno had animal ears Wilbur knew they would have perked up, the tilt of his brothers' head being enough to gauge that he was listening to him though, “I'm meant to be at post by 12:30 tonight.” 

“make sure you don’t wake Tommy while leaving, kids not been sleeping enough.” 

Techno hummed in response, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. His hair was a soft baby pink, faded from the brighter colour he had originally a few months ago. Finding the box of hair dye and bleach while on a supply run was one of his best moments, especially seeing Tommy's grin when he came home from school to his hardened, solider of a brother with bubble-gum pink hair. Long hair being done properly by Wilbur. It was sad knowing that his roots had come through now. 

“get some sleep in, ill finish cleaning up.” Techno hummed again. Drying off the last dish before slipping past his brother without another word being spoken, Wilbur had rewards for being the oldest. Being able to read his brothers' mannerisms being the top one, especially when one of them seemed to be emotionally constipated.

Techno slipped past Tommy's room with a soft glance, the urge to say goodnight bubbling in his chest but ultimately being pushed down with more aggression than necessary. The long-haired man wished he could be more open with his brothers but at the same time, he knew someone in the family had to be the rock. Tommy was too young to act like him and Wilbur had too much to worry about to even begin to think about being emotionally distance and Phil? Well, Phil didn’t seem to care anymore. 

Time crawled by slowly as Tommy dipped in and out of short periods of sleep, lasting only for a few minutes before waking up in a haze and ultimately falling back asleep again. This went on until his alarm buzzed violently from under his pillow. The boy panicking and immediately turning it off, freezing and straining his ears to make sure he didn’t accidentally wake anyone in the house up when he deemed himself safe, he practically threw himself from his bed. Pulling down the bag from the wardrobe and another smaller one he would pack extra food in, just in case it didn’t fit in his main bag. 

Picking up his shoes and sneaking down the hallway was easier than expected, not needing to turn on any lights to be able to navigate the house. Tommy instantly begins his search for food to stuff into his bags. Opting towards cans and bags that could seal and nothing too fresh beside an apple to eat on the way to his planned destination. Thinking about his destination, Tommy knew he would need a map. He snuck across the kitchen towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room beside the window, spines of the books sun-bleached and worn, written by people long dead from the destruction of the earth. Tommy wondered what they might have been like before becoming corpses. 

He pulled out two maps, the exact same copy of both. You always need a spare was his thought. 

After triple-checking his bags, Tommy finally pulled on his heavy boots, the steel-capped leather being enough to indicate that he was prepared for a long journey on foot. Hopefully with Tubbo by his side, but Tommy decided not to get his hopes up. Not wanting that disappointment if he turned up at their meet up alone. 

The light in the hallway turned on, panic flooded Tommy as he rushed towards the door, undoing locks hastily as footsteps approached slowly but surely. Without a second thought, Tommy swung open the door, snatched the first coat he felt from the coatrack and shut the door behind him, booking it down the hallway and stairs. Not stopping until he was out of eyeshot from the windows of the apartment, not that they’d be able to see him on the dark street. 

Techno stood tiredly in the living room, eyes blurry and hair in his face as he stretched himself out, waking himself up before he had to get to post. Eyes completely missing the locks on the door being open, and the fact Wilbur's signature trench coat was missing from where it hung closest to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit rushed, i'm very sorry for any mistakes or confusing areas.


	6. like ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo arrives early, the boys see something shocking and they finally go through with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally getting somewhere lads.

Tubbo waited anxiously at the bench, arriving a lot earlier than he needed too but the boy knew that if he missed Tommy by even a minute, he would lose him forever and thought was something he couldn’t physically bear with. The idea of losing his best friend and being left alone at this haven making him sick to his stomach, they were the dynamic duo, the troublemakers, platonic soulmates or better known around town as the ‘clingy duo.’ 

His leg kept bouncing, frosty night air making his cheeks flush red as the cold bit at any exposed piece of skin he had, his face and fingertips falling victim. He wished he had full gloves and not these fingerless ones, but it made using his preferred weapon, two machetes, more comfortable. Having heavy weapons and a bad grip always ended up with him getting more injured than the dummy he would train with. 

A rustle of leaves made him snap his head around, the darkness of the park and woods staring back at him. The lights would turn off at around 9:30 pm to try and conserve energy within the camp. There was a curfew anyway. Unless you worked nightshifts on the walls. Tubbo felt himself physically relax when Tommy walked out of the darkness the treeline created, a bright smile on his face as he jumped over the back of the bench. Arms opening for a hug. 

Tommy gladly entered the hug, holding Tubbo back tightly, a breath he didn’t even realise he had been holding leaving him. Relief filled his system, Tubbo was there. He had met him at the bench, he was coming with him. They were going to erase this part of their lives and live on the open road, travel across the country, and make allies, or even enemies. It felt like Tommy was one of the protagonists in his brothers' fantasy books. “you sure you want to come?” 

Tubbo felt his eyes water at the whispered question like if he spoke any louder the moment would shatter, and the darkness would swallow them whole. “I’m here aren't I dumbass?” 

“dickhead.” 

The boys grinned, fighting back laughter as they finally separated from the hug, Tommy's skin was crawling already. Tubbo was one of the few people he would ever openly accept a hug from. Even then it was overwhelming for him sometimes. People touching him had always been the main cause for nervous breakdowns, especially when he was younger, and his face was ‘so pinchable’ by the old women's standards. Would it be cruel for him to say that he was happy they died, reanimated, and died again? 

“Come on, we need to get moving before the shift change,” Tommy mumbled, picking up his second bag which he had dropped during the hug. Tubbo nodded his head, leaning over the back of the bench to pick up his own bags. A heavy rucksack and small satchel like bag. He thought for a moment, Wilbur called them record bags. 

Tubbo grinned at Tommy, both boy's moods having been lifted in each other's presence but now came the hard part, getting outside of the walls without getting caught. Tommy began walking, using an overgrown bath that was steep and went down the front of the bench instead of behind it. “I was thinking we go to the far corner, where they burn the deads? That place is like... all burnt up and shit.” 

“Yeah, pretty sure I heard some people talking about a gap in the warehouse walls,” Tubbo mumbled, keeping his volume low as the snuck around the back alley of now empty high-street stores. They kept walking, ducking underneath the gate behind the old Ladbrokes, the betting store now being used as water storage. Some liquor was even locked up in the back. 

Walking in near silence became second nature, the quiet was preferred over loudness. Even the new-borns were quiet, less noise meant less attention. Deads were drawn in by anything besides sight, eyes rotted away and bleeding black goop. If they caught the scent of something fresh you were done for unless you managed to hide it, that was done by either covering yourself in human guts or rotten mulch from bins or street floors. The idea made Tommy feel sick in his mouth. 

The air began to turn sour, soot and burning resting in his nose and the back of his mouth. The burning sight was close, it was obvious by the way Tubbo pulled up his bandana and how Tommy's eyes began to water. There was a reason this place was strictly off-limits. Too bad it was fenced, Tommy helped boost Tubbo over, said boy leaning down to pull the blonde up. The metal chain-link fence rattling, sounding like gunfire in the stillness of the dark. 

Sticking low to the ground was easier for Tubbo, the boy being on the average side of height for his age while Tommy towered over everyone else; much like his brothers did. Wilbur was 6’5 nearly taller while Techno was at least 6’3 but carried himself with that much power he might as well be 7 foot tall. Tommy stood easily at 6’3 but his posture made him seem shorter, he was used to having to crouch and make himself shorter, the training causing his back to suffer greatly. At least he was good at crouching and running at the same time now. 

The warehouse came into view, the boys sneaking through the open door. The smell hit twice as hard, the ground oddly soft yet crunchy underneath their heavy boots. Tubbo huffed at the darkness, fumbling to pull out a small torch from his jacket pocket. Tommy had yet to put on the coat he took, it being tucked into the strap of his duffle bag for when he was outside the walls. Tubbo turned on the torch, regretting the decision immediately. 

In the centre of the warehouse was a pile of corpses burnt and charred and ghostly. Brittle bones of men, women and children staring the young boys. They were dead before they were burned, they knew this, it was to stop bodies piling up around the walls, but God did it not take away the horror. Tubbo swallowed down the acidic feeling in his throat while Tommy looked anywhere but at the centre of the warehouse. The soot, the charred remains of people, spread across the entire floor. Sticking to their boots. Tommy grabbed blindly for his friends' hand, the brown-haired boy grabbing it and squeezing gently. Tubbo didn’t raise his torch from the walls as they snuck around the building until they got to the back end of the building, steel walls rusted away and leaving massive holes from erosion. 

“Be careful, don’t wanna get caught on the edges,” Tubbo said carefully, his higher care and medical knowledge reminding Tommy not to be reckless here, even if they were mere steps away from freedom. All they had to do was get through the warehouse walls and over the last fence and they would be able to run till their legs gave out. 

Tubbo went first, wanting to get out of the haunting building as soon as he could, the burned skull of those people being practically glued to the back of his eyelids. He ignored the tight feeling in his stomach as pushed his bags through the hole in the wall that would only be just big enough for him to fit through, he wondered if Tommy would have to knock away some edges. His best friend was skinny but still bigger than he was. 

Tubbo was met with the overgrown grass between the small gap of the wall and warehouse, nettles and weeds up to his knees as he pulled his back on, being careful to miss the nettles. Not wanting to deal with a rash during the first week of freedom. The repetitive knocking of metal bought Tubbo was his daze, Tommy using his elbow to knock away the brittle edges so he could climb through, Tubbo had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter as Tommy awkwardly pulled himself through. 

“Stop laughing you- ow! asshole!” Tommy grumbled, quickly standing upright, checking over himself to make sure he had not gotten caught with the rusted walls. Besides a bit of dirt on his hands and knees, he was fine. 

“One last wall big T.” 

“One last wall big law.” 

With another grin, Tommy walked towards the wall, crouching down to give Tubbo a boost up to grab the top of the wall. He gladly accepted the help and jumped forward, Tommy pushing him until he was able to pull himself up to grab the top of the wall and throw one leg over, He bench over to grab Tommy's hand, pulling him up with as much strength as he could until both boys were able to sit atop the wall, legs dangling over the side onto the outside of the haven. To freedom, to pure unfiltered freedom with no walls, no guards pacing the streets or stupid schools to go to. With a deep breath, Tommy pushed himself off from the wall. 

Boots landing softly on the grass beneath, Tubbo landing beside him. 

They were gone, like ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always accepted, just don't be rude or I will yell.


	7. constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is still in shock of their plan working, Tubbo asks where their first stop is and Wilbur notices something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on roll! burn out here I come ;) 3 chapters in less than 24 hours? boutta make it 4, keep an eye out ehehehe!

Tommy felt his knees buckle beneath him. They were outside of the walls; they were off the haven's territory. Freedom. Pure and unfiltered freedom. Tubbo grabbed his hand tightly, looking at him with the same giddy smile. The boys double-checked their bags, securing the straps. Tommy grabbed the coat he had tucked into the gap of his bag. 

“oh my- oh for fuck's sake!” Tommy exclaimed, holding the coat like it was personally offending him by existing. 

“what is it?” 

“This is Wilbur's coat.” 

Tubbo laughed harshly, slapping his hand over his mouth as he giggled, trying to muffle the noise so it wouldn’t echo out in the unguarded woods. Tommy knew that he couldn’t go back, there was no way he could back just for his puffy coat. He sighed roughly and pulled on the annoying piece of clothing, the long trench coat sitting lower than it did on Wilbur's taller frame. The sleeves were a good length, ending just past his palms and leaving his fingers free. Tommy huffed again; the damn coat smelt like his brother. 

“come on Tommy, we need to get moving.” 

The blonde could not agree more, pulling his bag back on and starting to walk without a second thought to the coat he wore, he wanted to get away from his family but now it seemed Wilbur was going to always be with him as they walked from the community. 

The woods were quiet, not even the animals could be heard as they walked through the trees and overgrown ferns, sticky bud plants collected around the edge of the trench coat, pulling at the fabric, and bothering Tommy more than it should, the boy already had a short temper, but this was becoming an annoyance. “I'm gonna burn this coat in a minute.” 

“it's autumn Tommy, you’ll freeze without it,” Tubbo murmured into the quiet of the darkness, “wait until we can get you another coat.” 

He groaned loudly, rocking his head back to stare at the sky, it was completely clear. Not a cloud in sight. Tommy gasped, tapping Tubbo to get his attention as he pointed up at the night sky. Every little star and constellation could be seen, moon clear and staring down at the with the love of a mother. Tommy always loved the moon, always found comfort in her light. The moon reminded Tommy of his brothers loving hugs. “That's Orion's belt.” 

Tommy followed where Tubbo was pointing, the bright stars being easy to spot in the sky. Tubbo didn’t know many of the constellations in the sky but he could point them out from the rest of the stars. The shapes were easy for him to see but their names? Not so much. 

After a few more minutes of gawking at the sky they saw as a friend, the boys finally began moving on. Walking quietly through the woods once more, no conversation was needed, the shock of finally being free being enough to fill the void of silence. Tommy's heartbeat was harsh against his ribs, they really had done it, they had run away and were far enough now that they would not be able to spot them or their tracks until the next morning. Not that they would care, Tommy wondered if they would come searching for him and Tubbo. He knew they would search for Tubbo, he was smart and liked. Tommy was good was a weapon, but he never listened, easier to let dead weight leave than try to find a use for it. Tommy ignored how his eyes watered at the thought. 

The pair walked for what felt like minutes but as the sky began to turn an early morning grey it was easy to tell they hadn't stopped moving since they left. The trees began to thin and a steep hill beside them showed a road. The boys knew to never walk on the roads, it was how bandits or cultists would pick you up. Being in more crowded spaces made it easier to stay hidden and out of the eyes of crazy people. 

“Where are we heading big T?” Tubbo asked, chewing absently on a bit of dried meat as breakfast. Tommy's stomach was in too tight of a knot to even think about eating any breakfast. 

Tommy pulled a map from the pocket of his smaller bag, unfolding it and looking across the roads until it came into view. His old school, then the main road Wilbur used to drive him to school on and then the turn in towards his street. A few more winding streets until the crossed-out house came into sight. Techno had gone through every map and crossed/circled their old family home. The pink-haired man not wanting to forget where it was even if they were never going to see it again. Tommy was happy his weird big brother had done that. 

“We need to keep following the motorway until we get somewhere more urban,” Tommy mumbled; it would be a long trip. It was long in the car so he knew it would be even more on foot, but they could not stop now. Even if the house was empty and rotting, bricks falling, and windows shattered. He needed to see it, needed to see his old room, stand in the garden. He needed to, more than anything. 

“Okay, are we gonna stay in the tree line? I think there's a river a couple mile ahead.” 

“Yeah, it's on the map,” 

Tubbo nodded and waited for Tommy to tuck away the map, offering him a piece of dried meat with a smile on his face. Tommy gladly took it and continued their careful pace through the sparse trees and their falling leaves. The ground littered in reds and oranges and even yellows, the only greens being the grass and freshly fallen pine needles. 

Techno hadn't seen anything wrong when he left the house, he didn’t see a singular thing out of place when he was on the walls patrolling and he didn’t spot a speck of dust that had changed when he had come back home at 6am. So why was Wilbur pacing back and forth, two fingers bleeding and another in his mouth as he bit at the nail. “Uhm Wilbur?” 

“have you seen Tommy?” Wilbur grabbed techno by the shoulders, face pale and visibly shaken up. “he wasn’t in his room, things are missing from his wardrobe and foods been taken, and my coat is gone-” 

“Wilbur deep breathes.” 

His brother choked on his next words, pausing to take a deep inhale through his nose and letting it out after a few seconds. When Wilbur had woken up that morning, at 5:23 am to his father at work and his brother still on patrol he didn’t think much of it, going to do his normal routine of brushing his teeth and hair, cleaning his face, and going to make some coffee. But like always, he stopped by his little brothers' room before going to the kitchen so when he had opened the door to an empty bed. 

He panicked. 

Wilbur had torn up the house trying to see where his brother was and if he had left any sort of clue, Tommy never left without saying something to at least one person. Whether it was offhand to Phil or when he wanted to escape Techno's ramblings. 

“Techno everything he’d need to survive is gone.” Wilbur's voice cracked as he spoke, eyes burning with unshed tears, mind jumping to the worst possible conclusions. why hadn't he noticed his little brothers' behaviour sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome!


	8. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has a panic attack, Minx has questions and Techno tries to keep his emotions away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, two updates in one day, call me god.

It took Techno nearly half an hour to get Wilbur to calm down enough to speak, his older brother's anxiety rendering him a shaking mess as he tried to get his breathing under control. Techno was never good at comforting his brothers when things like this happened, he remembered having to hold Tommy down when he had a fit years ago but that was to protect Tommy more than anything. It had been a risky thing, but it was better than Phil doing it and hurting Tommy accidentally. Techno knew his little brothers' strengths and held him loosely but protectively as Wilbur distracted him until he went limp. The pink-haired brute shuddered at the memory. 

Techno was sat on the floor in front of Wilbur, his older brother slumped on the sofa with his eyes closed and leg bouncing in a familiar rhythm. A comforting noise coming from the repetitive motion. The man wasn’t sure how to approach what made Wilbur panic, it was about Tommy. About his things missing, about the boy himself being gone. 

“Wil what happened before I got back?” He asked, breaking the silence in the flat. 

Wilbur let out a long breathe, not opening his eyes as he gave himself a second before speaking. “I went to see Tommy before I made my coffee, and his bed was empty.” 

Techno let Wilbur breathe for another second, “I checked the rest of the house and he was nowhere, I went to his room again and saw his shoes gone and his wardrobe was empty.” 

Wilbur sat up and opened his eyes, looking at Techno from where he was sat on the floor, head tilted to the side in confusion. Tommy was odd, maybe he took his things down to the market to trade for new ones. He didn’t like wearing shirts when they got too scruffy so taking them down to the medical centre was always good since they would be turned into bandages if unwearable. 

A knock on the door bought them out of their silence, Techno stood up to answer it before Wilbur could even sit up straight. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, I've been told that Tubbo would possibly be here?” 

Techno froze, Minx, she worked with the children who would turn up without their families. Tubbo lived in the flat that housed them. He had turned up a few months after Wilbur had gotten him his job on the walls. A sour memory resurfaced as a baby-faced 12-year-old was pulled away from his obviously dying father. The man was bit, a large and infected bite on his exposed arm. Tubbo had been taken away before they executed him. Minx had worked with children before the end and even though she had the mouth of a sailor she was always kind to them. Techno respected her for being able to put up with so many orphans, the idea was nightmarish to him. 

“Tubbo is missing as well?” Wilbur stood behind Techno, looking at the Irish woman. 

“what do you mean as well soot?” 

Techno stepped away from the door, letting Minx come in. She hovered in front of the now closed door, confusion clear on her face. 

“Tommy disappeared as well; did you check their bench?” 

“First place I went to arsehole,” she said bluntly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The room was tense for a few seconds. Techno felt his skin crawl as he slowly stepped back from his brother and the aggressive woman stood across from him. Without another word Techno escaped to the kitchen, busying himself with nothing that needed to happen. He rooted through cupboards and stared into the sink to try and get the awkward air from off his skin and mind. 

“Tommys room was completely packed up,” Wilbur began, “foods missing and so is my coat.” 

“Tubbos draws were empty, and his boots are gone, same goes with the food.” 

Wilbur felt lightheaded as Minx went paler than she already was. They had really done it; his little brother and his best friend had run away. They were gone and no one realised until what seemed like hours since they left. 

“Techno did you see anything on patrol?” Minx asked harshly, turning her head to look at him in the kitchen. 

“Not a thing. It was a quiet night, not even any dead's walkin’ about,” he answered back in his usual monotone voice, he thanked whatever gods were up there for letting his voice stay even as his brain panicked and his heartbeat thumped harsher against his chest, leaving him feeling sick and warm. 

“I'm going to go check with other guards, maybe they’re at the school early? They better fuckin’ be.” Minx said quickly, slamming the door behind her without letting Wilbur get another word in. Techno gripped the counter harshly, knuckles white from how tight his grip on the surface edge was. 

Wilbur's ears were ringing, head full of cotton and limbs feeling heavy. Tommy had run away, he never went into school early, he never went into the market without him and there was no way he would be at the medical area. He wasn’t allowed near the burning area or the building in the town centre. If he wasn’t at the bench with Tubbo, who was also missing, then he wasn’t on the Havens sight at all. 

Techno walked out of the kitchen, looking down at the ground almost ashamed. “He must have left before I did...” Techno swallowed the acidic feeling in his throat. “I didn’t notice anything wrong, I- I should have-” 

Wilbur pulled his brother into a hug, Techno tensed up but wrapped his arms around his brother anyway. The pair stood in the middle of their suddenly empty feeling flat with tears in their eyes, breathing ragged and stomachs in knots. Tommy and Tubbo had run away. It was being drilled into their heads, two young boys. They wouldn’t last a week, even with the survival training the world outside the walls was harsh and unforgiving. It would chew them up and spit them back out before leaving them to get torn up and eaten by the dead. 

“We need to look for them,” Wilbur said, muffled by where his face was buried in Techno's shoulder, 

“Wait until Minx comes back; she’ll cover for us.” 

Wilbur nodded, making no effort to pull away from the hug. Techno felt his skin crawling, but he could not let go of his brother, the fear of him disappearing the moment he let go making him feel childish, but he had already let his little brother slip through his hold. He couldn’t lose anyone else. No one else could slip past him. No one he cared for. He just wouldn’t allow it. Technoblade was a stubborn man, always had been, but sometimes that stubbornness was a good thing. 

Wilbur's breath hitched. 

He pulled back from the hug but kept his hands on Wilbur's shoulders, looking at him in confusion brows furrowed and hairs in his face and out of place from where it was tied up atop his head. 

“What do we tell dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER HEHEHE (also i know this chapter is a little shorter I didn't want to drag it on when it ended nicely there.)


	9. episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo find a car, Tommy lets himself get angry and Tubbo tries his best to be a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> struggled a lot with this chapter but i think im okay with it. also im totally not avoiding writing for Philza... haha.. ha.

Tubbo walked happily beside Tommy, a bounce in his step as he walked through the trees and flowers and weeds. Majority of the plants were dead or dying now, autumn coming through like a plague. It was pretty, the leaves orange and red and yellow and falling gently. Tubbo was aware that it was all dead though and that it wouldn’t be so pretty when winter came. Without large cities to pollute and destroy the planet global warming seemed to settle, not a lot, but enough for snow to start falling properly in Europe. 

“There’s a car up on the road,” Tommy said into the silence, nudging Tubbo with his elbow. The ditch they had been walking in was deep, almost trench like, and was filled up with leaves and mulch. 

They climbed up the muddy and steep ditch with minor difficulties, helping pull each other up the slope until they stood on firm asphalt. The difference between the soft dirt and tarmac being like heaven. They’d been walking nonstop for over 7 hours. By the time they had snuck out it was 2am and they both knew that night was not a time to stop and rest when outside of sanctuary.

“My feet fookin’ hurt.”

Tubbo barked out a laugh, covering his mouth, not wanting to disturb the peace of the empty roads and woods. The car that sat in the middle of the road was fresh looking, unlike the ones that were stacked around the haven. They were rusted and had shattered windows, most where stripped clean of useful parts and supplies.

“careful,” Tubbo pointed at the windows, blood staining the inside of the glass. “there might be one inside.”

Tommy nodded his head, pulling out his pocketknife in a practiced manner. The air around them went still, the world paused as he pulled the car door open. A rotting stench filled the air immediately. Tommy felt his eyes water as he quickly covered his mouth to stop the snack he’d had while walking from coming back up.

“dead.” Tubbo said quickly, stepping back from the door to try and avoid the stench in the air. Neither of them was prepared for the rotting scent of the dead. Tommy wondered if he would ever get used to the stench while out in unprotected land. Techno and Wilbur never complained about the stench when they came back from runs, and they had a habit of complaining about a lot that happened out there, from people being stupid to a stupid stone in their boots.

“Need to check the car,” Tommy mumbled, walking around the open door to look into the car.

A woman sat in the drivers seat, head leaned forward with the back blown out, a gun held in a limp grey hand. Blood caked the entire drivers side from the window, the windshield and steering wheel. The woman’s hair (from what was left of her skull) was falling out, but he could tell she must have been blonde. Some sick part of his mind questioned why a survivor would waste a bullet like that. His mind scolded himself for the thought. Tommy leaned forward into the car and pulled at the lever that would unlock the boot. Holding his breathe as he did so, not wanting to get a mouthful of rotten air. A familiar click filled the air and Tommy pulled himself out the car quickly.

Tubbo was already pulling the boot open when Tommy stood up straight, he looked at the gun in the woman’s hand for a second before grabbing it, not liking the way the dead woman’s fingers clung to it. Tommy wasn’t sure of the make, but all guns had a familiar concept. Safety, trigger and where you would put the bullets. He couldn’t remember the names very well, but Wilbur had taught him the basics and so had the weird military guy from the Haven who taught lessons. Tommy preferred when his brothers taught him.

“Anything in the boot?” Tommy walked around to one of the back doors while Tubbo sorted through things.

“kids clothes, a single shoe, a broken shovel and an empty shopping bag.” Tubbo slammed the boot lid down, shaking his head at the bad find. “how many bullets in the gun?”

“Don’t know, check it while I look in here.” Tommy handed the gun off to Tubbo without looking at him, the wight of the weapon leaving his hands. He slid into the back of the car, leaning forward between the seats to open up the glove box, avoiding looking at the corpse beside him. There wasn’t a lot in the glove box, a pack of baby wipes and handful of tissues. Tommy took the baby wipes and shut the glove box. He checked underneath the seats with his feet, but nothing was there. “How many bullets?”

“six, we’ll only use it when needed though.”

Tommy nodded his head in agreement, slamming the back door shut. He leaned back against the car, pulling off his bag with a sigh. The only sounds around them being the wind in the trees and a few birds. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. The Haven was silent, but this was a different type of silence, this was a silence that made everyone uncomfortable and on edge.

“what road do you think we’re on?” Tubbo asked quietly, gripping the bat he’d bought with him tightly. Tubbo felt just as on edge as Tommy, constantly looking up and done the stretch of road and at the woods on either side of said road. Tommy pulled out the map, unfolding half of it.

“I think we should be around here? we’ve followed this road and went straight over the bridge.” Tubbo followed Tommy’s finger as it traced over the map. Stopping just a bit after the bridge. The support beams were no longer in sight, but it wouldn’t take much walking to find it again. A good landmark for where they were. “a town isn’t too far ahead, another hours walk maybe?”

“What if we got the car working?” both boys stared at each other for a minute before looking back at the car. “I was taught how to drive, remember? when I turn 18, I was gonna have to go on those mandatory supply runs,”

Tommy held back his scoff, he knew Tubbo was good in lessons, but he still wasn’t at the same level as him. Tommy was top of his class, something the dead should fear. He needed to improve on his aim but that didn’t stop him from being good with a bat or knife. He knew how to take someone down, dead, or alive.  
He felt himself getting angry, there was no reason too. Tubbo had made a good suggestion so why was he upset with it, was he upset that he hadn’t been taught to drive? That Tubbo was guaranteed to go on missions and runs when he would probably be stuck in that stupid apartment until he dropped dead?

Tommy stood up abruptly, bag falling to the floor with a thud as he pulled open the drives door, he didn’t hesitate when he grabbed the dead woman’s collar and threw her out onto the tarmac. A sickening crunch being heard as her soft skull caved in even more. Tubbo stood back watching as Tommy lifted his ash covered boot and stomped onto the skull. Whatever blood was left in the skull clung to the leather of his shoe as he stood back, shoulders tense and hair covering his eyes. His body was shaking with his own anger and the frustration he felt.

“Tommy- “

“check for keys.”

Tubbo didn’t argue as he leaned into the car, the keys sat in the ignition, a plastic key-chain of mickey mouse was attached to them, covered in black blood. Tubbo got into the car, sitting down properly as he flicked the key, the engine buzzed with a familiar hum as the car started smoothly. The tank was half fluff. Good. Tubbo pulled open the glove box and pulled out the tissues and random pieces of paper, using the to wipe off the blood from the windshield and steering wheel. Good enough, he thought.

The brown-haired boy didn’t want to look up from the now clean, steering wheel, he could hear Tommy’s boot crunching against the body, against the dead woman’s body, could hear his frustration in every grunt and every time his boot collided with the concrete. Tommy kicked the body one more time before grabbing his bag and walking around to the passenger door. Sitting down harshly and shoving his bag into the footwell, ignoring the fact it would be covered in blood. Tubbo pulled off his own bag and put it into the back seat carefully. Watching Tommy from the corner of his eye.

Nothing else was said as Tubbo put the car into drive, turning it around easily on the empty to road before driving easily forwards. He kept his eyes on the empty road, not even checking the mirrors. Not wanting to see the disfigured body that was now left in the middle of the road. Tommy’s head thumped against the window, resting on the cold glass. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not after what he just did. Tommy’s episodes had stopped, right? Tommy knew Tubbo would want him to talk about it at some point, but he was grateful for his best friends silence as he drove.

A deep sigh left both of the boys at the same time. Tubbo was unsure of his decision. Tommy really wanted a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! i'm sorry for not uploading in awhile, had a bit of burnout.


	10. follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is pacing and thinking of the worst endings for the boys and Techno is wondering if he should be to blame for not noticing Tommy's behaviour until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive. please read notes at the end!

If Wilbur kept pacing Techno was sure he was going to break his knees. His older brother hadn't stopped his pacing since Minx had come back and confirmed that Tubbo and Tommy were really gone. Completely gone, the only thing showing Tommy had even lived here was his blue puffy coat and his unmade bed. 

Techno had been stood by the shelves, a map was missing, an older one which he had marked home out on. He had stopped doing it on the newer maps that were found simply to help keep their quality up. 

“Wilbur sit down or I swear-” 

“Shut up.” 

Techno made a noise, head snapping to look at Wilbur who was still pacing in the same space he had been for over an hour. No one knew when they left or how or even why, there were no notes, not even a hint as to what made them suddenly leave a place that kept them safe. Wilbur couldn’t stop his mind jumping to the worst possible scenarios. Tommy being ripped apart by monsters, Tubbo getting injured and bleeding out. 

Wilbur was moving to their shared bedroom before he could stop himself, pulling out a bag from under his bed. Techno followed close behind, mirroring his actions without question. Wilbur never had bad ideas, beside cooking Phil a birthday cake from scratch all those years ago. Techno felt sour thinking the memory. It had been a while since they had been that happy, laughter and fun did not come the same way it used to. 

“are we telling Phil?” 

“no.” 

Techno sputtered another noise, looking at Wilbur in confusion as he packed clothes and a hidden med kit from under his bed into the bag. Techno kept watching, holding an empty bag in his hands while Wilbur seemed to be working like clockwork. The pink haired man wondered if this is what Tommy looked like while packing, him and Wilbur always had more similarities. Maybe it was their smiles, or the fact their determination seemed to burn brighter than the sun. 

“Wilbur you can't be-” 

“just pack.” 

“stop interrupting me!” The taller man grabbed him by the shoulders, one hand firmly grabbing his jaw to make sure he looked at him. Wilbur looked annoyed, the usual honey colour in his eyes looking like a blazing and raging fire. Techno let go roughly, turning around to go back to start packing his own bag. “we’ll leave him a note. Got it?” 

“yeah, fine...” 

Techno sighed deeply before going to start the repetitive motion of packing a bag for travel, most travel packs were made up before long scavenging trips, but it was always advised to pack one to keep on your person in case of getting separated. It was always precaution, Technoblade always took precaution. The fear of losing himself or his family was engrained into his young mind. Wilbur walked out the room, techno was able to hear him in the kitchen and the going down to the bathroom on the other end of the hallway. 

The bags were packed in under an hour, boots laced and coats on. Bags sat by the door. Techno wasn’t sure why they hadn't gone yet. Were they waiting for the right time? Just like Tommy had. Techno had sat with his little brother at the table, watched him eat like an animal and watched Wilbur smile behind his hand at the fact Tommy had finished an entire plate of food for the first time in months. Had listened to Phil laugh at something stupid that had happened in the haven centre. How had he not noticed the way Tommy hands twitched like they always did when he was lying or hiding something, the way he was constantly looking at the door and fidgeting in his seat. 

He couldn’t help but blame himself, he was the quiet and observant one, the one that protected his family and scared people away. Wilbur was the leader, always had a plan and never afraid to make his voice heard no matter how nervous he was. Tommy, god, tommy had been that fire that burned the family into a glowing mass, the same smile as their mother and such ferocity that even grown men were afraid of him when he had his teeth bared and a blade in his hand. Phil. Phil had stopped being a parent after she had died. They could all see that now, but no one said anything. 

The end of the world was what pushed him over the edge, leaving two teenagers to look after a kid who had no clue what was going on beside the dead hurting the living. Techno wished he had the courage to tell Phil that, to scream and fight and tell Phil he was wrong for how he left, wrong for how he stopped trying and an empty shell of the man he once looked up to. 

Wilbur sighed, standing up and pacing towards the desk with heavy steps. It was enough to draw the pink haired man out from his daze, blinking tiredly as he watched Wilbur hunch over the desk to write on something with a half-broken pencil. Techno pulled a bobble of his wrist, pulling to elastic and his hair up, tying it into a bun that was bound to fall out, but it was better than letting it fall into his eyes. 

“come on, phil’ll be back soon, can’t risk it.” 

With a nod his head, Techno stood up and followed Wilbur, choosing not to mention how Wilbur took Tommys coat from the hook and stuff it into his bag, struggling to zip it closed. A part of Techno's mind wondered in Tommy meant to have taken Wilbur's coat. The blonde always did laugh at it, calling him a Matrix knock off. No one knew where Tommy had even learnt about the matrix it was difficult to find working DVDs now. 

Wilbur left the note on the kitchen table, only letting Techno get a quick glance before he was pulled out the door and down the hallway. 

‘going to find Tommy and Tubbo. Have an idea where they are, do not follow unless you are ready to talk to us about everything. Be home soon. 

Techno and Wilbur xxx ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey troopers, school has started up again (irl) so posts may be a bit all over the place until i get into the swing of it. if you follow my twitch then its the same on there. The story is still continuing but filler chapters may be seen a lot. please give your opinion on todays chapter, I love hearing them!
> 
> p.s. sorry its shorter :(

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitch! https://www.twitch.tv/queennoun <3  
> check out my instagram for art about this story! @salted_strawberry
> 
> i made a playlist for this book! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6WNts9hImdO4umumPcMREO?si=ZwZryMHFQXqY4nR12H4rWQ


End file.
